New Beginnings 20
by Levinelover
Summary: Edward left, Bella survived, Jasper got his heartbroken. Everything changed, and now a certain Cullen is craving some Swan.


**Okay! I am back! This story will have pretty much the same story line as New Beginnings! But, my writing style has changed and I really want to give it a fresh start! There will still be Bella/Jasper action and a very alive James! Hope you enjoy! I really like reviews! Love you all! :)**

I managed to suffer through six months without _him_. He left me, told me I didn't matter, that he didn't care. After two weeks my father sent me to a psych, Alaric Jonas. We barely spoke for three months. I would just sit there, staring at the wall, memorizing every tiny detail, while he stared at me, trying to get me to open up. I finally broke down one day, told him everything that happened, excluding the vampire part, even though he already knew about werewolves, something I had learned only a little while before we spoke about it. He told me that writing it down may help, he said he didn't want to read it. And he didn't. I began to write in a diary everyday, I hid it under my bed, Charlie knew I had it, but he didn't find it.

I was going to see him today, we were going to talk about my recovery, about how I was feeling, what I had been doing. I would tell him the truth, I felt better, my life didn't seem so sad, so dreary. I had started to brighten my outlook on life, wore nicer, more girly clothes. I had gone back to my friends, I explained what happened in a nut-shell, and then profusely apologized. Mike, Jessica, Angela, they took me back. Eric was skeptical, but then he realized I meant it, and accepted me. I had gotten rid of my infamous, gas guzzling orange truck too. After brutally ripping out the radio, I had gotten rid of it. I bought a little black hybrid, it went fast, was eco-friendly and I enjoyed using Pandora.

I quickly pulled on my outfit and threw my hair into a messy ponytail, and ran downstairs,

"Bye Charlie!" I screamed as I grabbed my backpack and keys. I could hear the water running, I was sure if he heard me, he only barely did. I got in my car and revved the engine, backing out of the driveway. I sped down the road, the outdoors blurred. I had reached school in minutes.

I pulled into the parking spot Mike saved for me everyday. I quickly shut my car off and hopped out.

"Hey Mike!" I said happily. Today would be a good day.

"Hey Arizona... I have something to tell you." Mike said quietly. I looked at his serious expression. His eyes dark, his usually smiling mouth set in a thin line.

"What?" I questioned.

"The Cullens... they're back." Mike whispered. My head whipped around to wear they had always parked, two perfect cars sat in the spots. How had I missed that? "Don't worry though Arizona! I promise they won't hurt you again! We won't let them." I smiled weakly and felt him pull me into a well needed hug.

"Thanks. But... it's okay. Rumors spreading that Caleb Banks is going to ask me to the homecoming dance." I responded.

"Good! Stick it to 'em!" Mike chanted. I shook my head and we headed for the cafeteria. They always served coffee in the morning, and I really needed some.

As we entered I felt five pairs of golden eyes settle on me. I glanced over, there they sat, beautiful as ever, perfect. But... something was off. _He _had his arm around Alice... While Jasper sat across from them, look slightly lonely. I forced myself to look away while I grabbed a coffee, I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder. I welcomed the warmth.

"Hey, Bells." A male voice said behind me. I swiftly turned to see Caleb Banks in front of me, I guess the rumors we true.

"Hi Caleb." I responded.

"So, I was wondering if you would go with me to the homecoming dance.. I mean, I know Cullen is back, and I totally understand if you are going with him."

"Edward?" I said for the first time in months. "He is old news, we broke up, it was sad, and now I am over it. I would love to go with you!" I forced my voice to sound as perky as I had felt about half an hour ago.

"Great! We can grab dinner first, too." Caleb suggested.

"Cool, see you at 6 next Friday then!" I responded. Caleb nodded and walked away, getting a pat on the back from his friends. I sighed and glanced at them, I closed my eyes and made a split second decision I walked towards them.

"So, you're back." I said. They all sat there, no one speaking, they all seemed to take in the new me.

"Yes, we are. You've changed... and I really wanted to apologize for your birthday..." Jasper spoke up.

"Jasper, its okay. Old news, right? Anyway, I wanted to say hello. And welcome you back... And... Alice if you and Edward are together, then you should totally try out for Homecoming King and Queen. You guys are adorable together." I said faking happiness, I knew very well that Jasper could sense the lies.

"O...kay. Thanks.. I guess." Alice responded shocked.

"Well, bye." I said turning, Angela and Mike stared at me shocked, I sent them a smug smile and strode out of the cafeteria, my head held high.

Yet again I found myself in the dress store in La Push. But, this time I was actually buying a dress. I twirled around in a purple floor length gown and stepped out of the dressing room.

"What do you think?" I asked, spinning again.

"YOU HAVE TO GET IT!" Jessica squeaked. Angela nodded furiously in agreement.

"Okay then! I am going to change then pay for it." I responded, hurrying back to the changing room. I quickly changed and headed for the register.

"I would like this dress." I said, the girl nodded and took the dress and my card. Scanning it out then handed them both back. "Thanks." I grabbed the bag she had put it in and walked straight into Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh... Hello Bella." Rosalie said quietly.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Bella, it is such a coincidence I bumped into you. I really need to talk to you. Can we go over there?" Alice asked.

"Sure.." I responded. Alice grabbed my lower arm, the familiar coldness enveloping me.

"Listen, stay away from Edward. He's mine, and I will take joy in snapping your clumsy human neck, if you come between us." Alice hissed.

"I didn't plan on it. Like I said, Edward is old news. But, I am shocked you left your mate for Edward." I snapped.

"Jasper was not my mate! EDWARD IS! Back off, don't act like I am a bitch." Alice sneered.

I rolled my eyes and spun around and pushed past Rosalie, heading back for my friends.

"What took you soooo long?" Jessica questioned.

"I ran into Alice and Rosalie." I responded, while inspecting my nails.  
"Oh my gosh, was she totally..." Jessica asked shocked.

"Of course. Let's grab some coffee, I have to be getting home soon." I responded, the girls nodded and we left the store, hitting up a Starbucks before driving home. They dropped me off at 'work' and then waved as they headed home. I sighed, I hated lying to them, no one knew I went to a psych. But, that was probably best.

I headed inside, quickly saying 'hi' to Shelly and went upstairs. I knocked on the door that said,

DOCTOR JONAS

on it and went inside.

"Hey, Doc." I said.

"Hello, Isabella." Doctor Jonas responded. "How was your day?"

"Decent. I saw some old friends..." I responded.

"Who would that be?" He asked curiously. He was an attractive man. His brown hair cropped short, his green eyes intense.

"The Cullens." I stammered.

"Are you okay with them being back?"

"I don't have a choice. Though I could do without Alice and Edward's relationship. Alice apparently hates me now."

"Does anyone know she does?"

"I am sure they do.. she threatened me about their relationship today."

"Does anyone know about that?"

"Only the people who need to."

"Okay..."

We spoke for about an hour longer and I headed home with Thai food.

"Thanks Bellerina." Charlie said, he had taken to calling me by his newest nickname. I quickly ate and headed upstairs, grabbing my dairy. I had a lot to write about today.

**Okay! So there is the first chapter, which if you can tell if Chapter 1+2 of regular old New Beginnings! I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
